


Sweet With a Kick

by Trufreak89



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: The team do a little bonding in the pub after Eve's  public breakdown over losing Villanelle at the hotel.Or: How Hugo learns Eve and Kenny aren't really having an affair.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hugo/Kenny Stowton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sweet With a Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, this is just a short one-shot I found unfinished on my laptop and decided to finish and post. It's set during season and the relationships are referenced/implied. As ever, thanks for reading!

“What will it be, ladies?” Hugo shoots his female coworkers a smile that Eve supposes he thinks is charming. It isn’t. He looks like a starving wolf that just stumbled into a henhouse. 

In reality, they’re in a posh cocktail bar in Soho. Hugo is in his element, while Eve is out of her depth. She’s sure she’s the oldest person in the bar. 

Jess comes a close second. “Just a pint of coke for me.” The expectant mother answers. She looks like she feels as out of place as Eve does. 

“Vodka and tonic. Make it a double.” Says Eve. They’re here because of her. After her breakdown at the hotel, Hugo had suggested they go for a drink. It had sounded good at the time. 

“Kenny?” Hugo turns to the last member of their team, who is studying the drinks menu. “What’s your poison?”   
“Um… Do they do bottles of fruit cider?” 

“Ugh, you’re all so boring!” Hugo scoffs. “I’m having a Slow Comfortable Screw, and a drink.” He winks at the women while Kenny sheepishly puts the menu back on the table. 

“Paying for it is the only way he’ll get one.” Eve says after the cocky young man struts off to the bar. 

“My husband might be that desperate right now.” Jess laughs, rubbing at her bump. Beside her, Kenny shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I’ll help Hugo.” He stands up and follows him, leaving the two women alone at their table in the crowded bar. 

Jess gives a shake of her head as she watches him go. “Bless him. He’s so awkward. Do you think he’s still a virgin?” Eve doesn’t have an answer for her. She has more on her mind than her friend’s sex life. 

Kenny finds Hugo chatting up a thirty-something brunette in a fitted business suit. Kenny arrives in time to hear the woman tell him to drop dead. She storms off with her drinks, and Kenny takes her place at the bar. 

“That looked like it went well.” Kenny says, trying to make conversation. Hugo looks unphased. 

“Older women, am I right?” He digs Kenny in the ribs with his elbow and offers him a conspiratorial grin, as if they’re sharing a secret. 

“What?” Kenny frowns. 

“They’re fickle creatures, you’d know all about that with your missus. What’s up with you and Eve, anyway? Had a lovers tiff?” The other man’s attention turns to the barman as he orders a round of drinks. 

Kenny shifts from one foot to the other, his cheeks bright red. “Eve and I… We’re not… She was joking when she said we were having an affair.” 

“Sure. Sure.” Hugo wears a shit-eating grin. “Don’t worry, squire. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

“No. Hugo, really, we’re not together… Eve’s married. And she’s old enough to be my mum!” 

“Huh.” Hugo looks thoughtful for a moment, then shrugs. “Pity, she looks like she’d be wild in bed. Grab those will you.” He picks up the women’s drinks, leaving an exasperated Kenny to carry theirs back to the table. 

Jess leaves after the first drink. After that Hugo orders pitchers of brightly coloured cocktails with fanciful names. “What’s this one?” Eve asks as Hugo pours her a glass from the latest pitcher. 

“It’s a White Russian. I thought you’d appreciate it.” He winks at her, earning a snort of laughter from Kenny. He’s not a big drinker, yet he’s kept up with the other two glass for glass. 

Eve thinks about cutting him off, but he’s a grown man and she’s not his damn mother. “Haha.” She glares at the two men then takes a sip. It’s not that bad. Strong and sweet, with a kick; like another Russian she knows.

“I need to pee.” Kenny announces out of nowhere. He stands up, lurches and has to grab on to Hugo’s shoulder to steady himself. Hugo watches him stumble towards the men’s toilets before turning to Eve.  
  
“So, you and Kenny aren’t having an affair are you?” He leans forward, invading Eve’s personal space. She’s too buzzed to care. 

“No. We’re not.” Eve answers honestly. 

Hugo sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. “I’m disappointed, Polastri. I thought you were a player. Husband, boyfriend… girlfriend.”  
  
“Villanelle is not my girlfriend!” Eve growls at him; her ego is bruised enough from being played like a fiddle by Konstantin. The last thing she needs is someone like Hugo judging her. 

“Who said anything about Villanelle?”  
  
Eve glares at him. She finishes what’s left in her glass and then pours herself another. She’s in no hurry to go home to Niko. 

“What about Kenny? Does he have a girlfriend?” Hugo sips at his drink. As an afterthought he adds, “Or a boyfriend?” 

Eve prides herself on her intuition. She’s good at putting little pieces of information together to see the bigger picture. “Neither, as far as I know. I think he’s straight, though.” 

“Hmm…” Hugo looks over his shoulder to watch Kenny coming back. The awkward young man bumps into a couple and begins apologising profusely. Hugo has that wolfish look about him again. “We’ll see.” 


End file.
